Angels with no wings
by nao-chan
Summary: A new girl comes, and flirts with TK. Kari is jealous . . . what will happen? This is a Takari for all you Takari fans. (It's not really good, so please don't flame me!)


Angels with no wings  
by nao-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, or their characters. This isn't a very good fic, I'm  
warning you. Please don't flame me!  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" asked the French teacher, who stood in front of the large classroom. Kari shot up her hand, as well at TK, and a few other kids. The teacher held an eraser, and she was asking everyone what the object was in French. The teacher observed the classroom, and her eye caught on Davis, who seemed to be sleeping.   
  
"Davis? Qu'est-ce c'est?" asked the teacher, holding up the eraser. Davis looked panicked.   
  
"Uh . . un eraser?" asked Davis sheepishly.   
  
"Nice try Davis. Pay attention," said the teacher smiling. The teacher looked around the class again.   
  
"TK? she asked.   
  
"C'est une gomme," said TK.   
  
"Right," said the teacher smiling. TK grinned, and Kari gave him a thumbs up. As the teacher started to hand out the homework, there was a knocking at the door.   
  
"Come in," she called. A girl walked into the classroom, looking at the teacher shyly.   
  
"Um I'm your new student, Kristina," said the girl. "Great, please sit by TK," said the teacher gesturing towards TK. The girl walked towards TK, and sat down beside him.   
  
Whenever Kristina walked, her blond curls bounced. She had long dark eyelashes, and light blue eyes. "Kristina, do you have any French experience?" asked the French teacher. "Yes. I went to a French Emerson school from kindergarten to grade seven," said Kristina. "Great, maybe you can help everyone," said the teacher smiling. Kristina smiled back.  
  
*She's pretty, and look at Davis! He's staring at her! Same with TK, is he drooling?* Kari thought, looking at Kristina.   
  
At lunch, Kari and Yolei set their lunch trays on the usual table they sat at. "That Kristina girl is sure attracting a lot of guys," said Yolei, as she drank her coke. "Yeah," muttered Kari, gazing over to where Kristina was.   
  
Kristina sat at a table, surrounded by practically every guy on the basketball team. Even TK was flirting with her.   
  
Kari felt a pang of jealously hit her. *What a slut, attracting TK like that-what a second! I don't even like TK! Why am I so jealous?* thought Kari. Then she shook her head and bit into an apple, to keep herself occupied.   
  
"Who are you going to the Valentine's day dance with?" asked Yolei, breaking Kari out of her trance.   
  
Kari remembered she was suppose to be going with TK. "Well I'm not sure," said Kari, looking at TK and Kristina again. They were talking to each other in French, totally flirting.   
  
"Oh," said Yolei. Suddenly, Davis came walking up to the two of them. "Hey can you guys help me with my math homework?" asked Davis, sitting beside them.   
  
"If I help you will you do me a favor?" asked Kari. "What?" asked Davis. "Will you go to the dance with me tomorrow?" asked Kari. "So what is trinomial factoring-WHAT? You want me to go to the dance with you?" asked Davis, wide eyed.   
  
Kari nodded. "Uh sure," said Davis. "Great, pick me up at seven," said Kari smiling. "Sure but what about TK?" asked Davis. "What about him? He's in love with Kristina," said Kari. She walked off. Yolei and Davis shrugged.   
  
The next day, TK approached Kari as she opened her locker. The last bell had rang, so she was getting ready to go home. "Hey Kari," said TK smiling. He was excited that he was going to the dance with Kari.   
  
"Uh hi TK. I'm going to the dance with Davis so I'll see you there okay? Okay bye," said Kari talking really fast. She closed her locker and left TK speechless.  
  
A few minutes later, TK sat on a bench in front of the school, holding his head in his hands. "TK?" asked a voice. He looked up. Kristina stood in front of him, looking worried.   
  
"Hi Kristina," said TK, looking depressed. "Are you okay? You looked depressed," said Kristina, sitting beside him. "My date for the dance just bailed," muttered TK.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," said Kristina, giving him a small hug. TK gave her a small smile. "Well since you don't have a date will you come with me . . . you know as friends?" asked Kristina. "Sure," said TK.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At the dance, Kari danced by Davis, not really having a good time. On the other side of the dance floor, Kristina and TK were also dancing to a fast song. TK was still not having any fun.  
  
"Um Davis, I'm just going to go get some air," said Kari, walking towards the doors. "Okay," said Davis. He watched her walk off, then started to dance again.   
  
"Um Kristina, I'm going to go outside okay? It's kinda stuffy in here," said TK. Kristina nodded.   
  
TK walked outside, and he could still hear the loud music. He sighed, and suddenly saw Kari standing outside. He froze.  
  
Kari turned around, and saw TK. "Oh hi," whispered Kari, looking at TK. "H-hi," said TK.   
  
It was dark outside, and they could hear faint music. "So how are you doing?" asked TK, breaking the short silence. "Not very good," murmured Kari.   
  
"Me neither," said TK. "Why?" asked Kari, looking up at him.   
  
"Well, the girl I like doesn't like me back," said TK, thinking of Kari. "Oh," said Kari quietly.   
  
"Any advice?" asked TK. "Well, you should tell her the truth. She will like it," said Kari smiling a little.   
  
"Okay," said TK. Then he took Kari's hand. She blinked.   
  
TK knelt down on one knee, and looked up at Kari. "Kari, I like you a lot. You might not feel the same as me, but I was wondering . . . will you be my girlfriend?" asked TK.  
  
Kari was startled. "M-me?" asked Kari, wide eyed. TK nodded.   
  
"Of course," said Kari smiling. Her eyes were full of tears. TK gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and a hug.   
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Kari, as a slow song played inside. TK put his arms around her. "No it's okay. I was flirting with Kristina a lot," said TK sheepishly.   
  
"No-well yeah you were. But I was just jealous," said Kari, leaning her head on his shoulder.   
  
"You are an angel Kari. I'm lucky to have you as a girlfriend," said TK shyly. Pink spread across Kari's cheeks.   
  
"I'm no angel TK," said Kari, feeling bad about what she did to TK. "Yes you are!" said TK, as they danced slowly in front of the school.   
  
"Where are my wings?" Kari asked, looking up at TK. "Uh, they broke off," said TK jokingly. Kari giggled.   
  
"Your wings broke off too," said Kari smiling. TK grinned.   
  
From the inside of the school, Davis and Kristina watched TK and Kari as they talked quietly. "Awwww," whispered Kristina.   
  
Davis was grumbling, but he didn't seem too disappointed about losing Kari. "Come on Davis, you have to admit, they are cute together," said Kristina smiling. "Yeah, I guess," said Davis. "They look like angels," said Kristina. "Yeah . . . angels with no wings," said Davis. 


End file.
